


inevitable truth

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Doyoung and Jaehyun used to date.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 33





	inevitable truth

Doyoung watches the rain as he sips on his coffee. The branches sway ever so lightly to the rhythm of the wind blowing. Subtly hearing the rain thrumming whenever someone opens the door of the coffee shop. He immerses himself in this moment. Doyoung wasn’t one to be alone, not when he was someone who needed attention. However, right now, it made him feel utmost complete.

It has been almost a year since he last had a decent conversation with Jaehyun. So far, the only conversation they had were answers to “how are you doing?” followed by awkward silence. Other than that, it was once in a blue moon that someone would strike up a conversation through a messaging app. Doyoung didn’t know when it started, but eventually they began throwing that one question (“how are you doing?) back and forth. It was question and question; no one bothered answering.

Doyoung hasn’t been thinking of Jaehyun on a daily. Well, probably just a passive thought of _how is Jaehyun_ , and _I wonder what he’s doing right now_ from time to time. Doyoung “hates” recalling the moments he shared with Jaehyun. It made him space out. There was something in those moments that wouldn’t make him forget. It was not as detailed as he remembered. Admittedly, he can’t vividly recall where they were when they first kissed or how Jaehyun’s hand fit in his so well. Surely, he does not regret nor deny whatever happened between him and Jaehyun. It did cross his mind that it was probably the fluttering feeling during those times that stuck with him and that was what he was remembering.

“Doie,” Johnny says sharply. Doyoung shakes his head, just realizing that he has been lost in his thoughts for the last ten minutes. “Babe, you didn’t tell me you’re going here,” Johnny hated it when he had to repeat himself. Doyoung knew that; he pouted in response as his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

Johnny is a close friend of Doyoung, they met back in college. It started when Johnny asked Doyoung for help in two of the classes they shared together. Eventually, Johnny asked him out after nights of hanging out. Doyoung knew it was time to take a step forward. It wasn’t like he could just live his life drowning in caffeine and painting Jaehyun’s silhouette in everything he sees and everywhere he goes.

Jaehyun differed from Johnny. Jaehyun wasn’t the type to join in campus-related activities or even join the debate team no matter how many times Doyoung wanted to be on the same team as him. On the other hand, Johnny was one of the school’s photographers and he was present in every school event. Most of the time, he has his nose stuck in a book, and he would only get Doyoung’s attention when he wants to talk about what he read. Oddly, Johnny liked it when Doyoung messed with his hair.

“Yeah. I decided to pass by, but then I happened to chill,” Doyoung says. He listens attentively to his boyfriend even if all he can hear are the words “enemy” and “defeat” said repetitively in one paragraph—he wasn’t sure anymore. It was about one of those video games Johnny loved playing at his spare time, but Doyoung was not interested to go deep on that topic at the moment. However, he didn’t want to be rude and ask his boyfriend if he could save it for another day. Today wasn’t Doyoung’s day. Pretty sure Johnny got the hint but continued on.

Doyoung stares out the window, nodding at Johnny whenever the older boy goes “right?” He holds his drink with both hands, feeling the warmth of the cup. “Hey, I’ll go to work now,” Johnny presses a kiss on his forehead and bids goodbye. His thoughts are clouded, and for the time being, Doyoung decides to stay.

“Taeyong!”

A voice he was sure of spoke… Jaehyun. He had a distinctive sweetness in the tone of his voice, but also strong; almost assertive. It could have been anyone, to be frank. Yet, he knew Jaehyun’s voice a lot. Doyoung subtly looks across the room and spots Jaehyun. His lips pressed on Taeyong’s cheeks as they took a photo. Doyoung looks away, it felt like he was watching all of it happening in slow motion, truth is, it was only a split second. He assures himself that it has been ten months, it was kind of fast in context, but it was enough for the both of them to move on. Still, he missed seeing Jaehyun’s smile. It didn’t matter who was making him smile. Whether it be because of him or because of Taeyong, as long as Jaehyun’s happy—it made him happy, too.

He missed Jaehyun, no doubt. Reminiscing about the moments they shared seemed to be an important part of Doyoung’s day. He takes back what he said, he does think about Jaehyun everyday. From the day they met until the day he suddenly disappeared. Only leaving a note that didn’t even had enough explanation. Doyoung admits that leaving that note wasn’t right nor permissible by any law defined in the subject of love.

Doyoung takes the last sip of his drink before grabbing his bag. He doesn’t remember if he parked by the coffee shop or at the public parking lot, his mind is left in a daze. He goes for the public parking lot, and simply hopes for the best. Doyoung checks all his pockets finding for his car keys, but it wasn’t there. Thinking that he might have left it on the table, he ran back to the coffee shop once again—the keys weren’t there anymore.

“Did you happen to see car keys on this table?” Doyoung shyly asks the staff.

“Oh, the man on that table took it,” she points to Jaehyun. “Thank you,” his face flushes bright red.

Doyoung walks towards Jaehyun. Doyoung was lucky he was alone this time. He thought that maybe Taeyong left with the same reason as Johnny. “Doyoung-ah, you should be mindful of your belongings,” Jaehyun looks up from his book slightly, only catching a glimpse of Doyoung. With his eyes fixated on the book, he slides the key across the table. Doyoung grabs it quickly, “thank you.”

Walking back and forth almost felt like a whole marathon for Doyoung. He finally found his car in the parking lot. He remembers how Jaehyun looked at him even if he only saw it through his peripheral, and how they didn’t bother to look eye to eye… not even for a second. Seeing Jaehyun again was different. Doyoung couldn’t puzzle out whether or not this really is the Jaehyun he knew.

As he drove through the highway, he couldn’t wrap his head around the thought of seeing Jaehyun. It came with pang of a thousand feelings and whispers of words left unsaid. It was just like yesterday when he took the most upsetting trip back to Korea. Knowingly leaving a note to Jaehyun. He thought about what if’s. What if Jaehyun was ecstatic to go home to see him in his apartment after a long tiring day but falls into sadness when he reads the note. Like a broken record, he sees Jaehyun and Taeyong in front of him. Why out of all the happy moments they shared together, the painful one is etched at the back of his mind?

“Doyoung,” Johnny sets his bag down on the chair, joining Doyoung, who is lying down on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Doyoung visibly looked upset, and Johnny knew how to cheer him up. He stands up once again to turn off the lights and switch on the star projector.

Doyoung stares at the makeshift stars, trying to form shapes and write his name. Johnny looks at him, heart beating fast, “you look like a child tracing the stars. I bet you would color it in as well,” he chuckles. He lightly places his hand on Johnny’s cheek, staring intimately at his boyfriend. He closes the space between them, and their eyes shut; Johnny’s soft lips meet Doyoung’s. It was impolite to do so, but Doyoung opens his eyes for a split second. He catches Johnny smiling in the middle of their kiss. _Johnny loves him, he loves Johnny._

☾

“Jaehyun?” Taeyong glanced at him before turning down the volume of the radio. “Anything bothering you?” he shakes his head, leaving a kiss on Taeyong’s cheek just before the traffic lights turned green.

The bitter scent of beer and rum pervaded in Taeyong’s bedroom. The couple decided to watch movies and drink. It was a new feeling for Jaehyun, he takes a sip and starts to recall the last time he drank. He was sure that he was with Doyoung then. The strong taste leaves a trace that seemed to be familiar—Doyoung’s lips pressed against his. It caused a shiver down his spine.

“You know I love you right?” Taeyong taps his fingers on his glass.

There was something in the way Taeyong asked. Jaehyun was either scared or assured. As Taeyong stares at him, he can say he is scared. Not that Taeyong had a bad temper, but they often argued when they’re under the influence of alcohol. Jaehyun couldn’t lie, he already had three bottles and the movie is only on its thirty-minute mark. It’s known that one can’t quite control their thoughts or what they say, yet Jaehyun tries his best not to slip an accidental “Doyoung.”

☾

“Doyoung,” it was Jaehyun.

Whenever Doyoung chose where to go, it always ends up that Jaehyun was also there. He wasn’t sure why destiny decides to play him. They exchange looks. Doyoung knew when Jaehyun looked down. He remembers Jaehyun claiming that he’s happy, but he was too easy to read. His eyes spoke the contrary, his lips pursed up as he thinks, his hand running through his hair as he focuses too much on his thoughts.

Doyoung glances at Jaehyun before leaving the café and ran after Johnny.

☾

They arrive at home. They are a little fluttery because of the caffeine intake they had late at night. Even so, Johnny and Doyoung ended up sleeping after thirty minutes of Johnny’s spontaneous story-telling about kingdoms and realms. It almost didn’t make sense, but Doyoung loved it. He loved Johnny’s voice, especially at night when it was obvious that he needed to go sleep.

Doyoung is woken up by Johnny’s forehead kiss. It has been Johnny’s favorite thing to do if he wanted to tell his boyfriend “hey, let’s have breakfast now.” After a few minutes, he is now greeted with a breakfast in bed. “I hope you like it,” Johnny smiled lovingly. The taller boy excuses himself as he wanted to take a shower before they leave. “Leave?” Doyoung thinks.

Doyoung’s eyes widen at the sudden approach of his boyfriend. “Can we leave after an hour?” he suggests. In retrospect, they would’ve gone right at that moment. Instead, they stay in bed for the next hour. Listening to the mellow tunes that came from next door. Doyoung was relaxing in the ambience offered by their neighbor’s music until Johnny starts bickering about how much he wanted to go to eat lunch out.

Arriving to the place, Doyoung’s face immediately turns pink at the sight of Jaehyun with Taeyong. “What do you want?” Johnny interrupts Doyoung’s train of thoughts. While looking at the menu, he catches Jaehyun looking towards his direction. It only took a few seconds and Doyoung received texts from Jaehyun.

_So, I guess fate wants us to meet._

_Doyoung._

_I can see you._

_Can we talk?_

Doyoung’s brows lowered as he typed in a reply. _When?_

_Can we meet tonight?_

Doyoung tucks his phone in his pocket as if he calculated when Johnny was going to face him. “Here you go,” he hands Doyoung’s order before they settle at the table right beside where Jaehyun is. Doyoung has been a state wherein he is in between wanting to talk to Jaehyun and have a lengthy conversation with him, and avoiding him. He wanted to apologize, but it was also wrong to bring it up. Of course, even now that they had their significant others. The only response he could possibly get from Jaehyun is “can we forget about it?” in which he wouldn’t know how to react after that.

Johnny exhales sharply, “so, I have this thing tonight with my friends. There’s this tournament coming up. You know the game I’ve been playing as a hobby, I thought it would be funny to try something serious like joining a tournament—” he sips on his drink. Doyoung often thought how complicated that sounded. Esports is so different from gaming for fun. “Sure thing, babe,” Doyoung laces his fingers with Johnny.

Doyoung pulls out his phone and scrolls through his notifications. _I think it’s a yes_. Jaehyun texts him. Doyoung looks beside him, and Jaehyun was alone. The two of them make eye contact before he shifts his facial expression that obviously looked like he is blatantly asking “where’s Taeyong?”

Jaehyun looks down on the phone. _He had to go. There’s this tournament practice_ _for a video game thing_.

“Doie,” Johnny grabs Doyoung’s attention. “Did you see that guy at the other table?” he looks enraged, fiddling with the straw of his drink to stay calm.

“Yeah,” his voice trembled at the tone of Johnny’s voice along with his facial expression. He was usually calm and composed. Doyoung didn’t know how to register this side of his boyfriend, it was _too_ foreign.

“We’re going against his team,” Johnny mutters. It could be clearly seen how Jaehyun’s eyes widened when he heard what Johnny said despite looking down on his phone. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop, not when Johnny’s voice was loud enough for the people three tables away could hear.

Johnny excuses himself when his phone rings. Doyoung and Jaehyun were left on their tables. Not knowing whether they should talk or not. It turned silent between them even if they were just talking through facial expressions and a few body languages earlier.

“Hey,” Doyoung whispers.

“It’s been a while,” Jaehyun smiles weakly.

“Why do we always end up in the same places?” Doyoung asks. He emphasizes ‘always’ to make a point on how crazy it has been. It was bothering him, if he were to be frank.

The door opens, revealing an irritated Johnny. “What happened?” Doyoung brushes his hand on Johnny’s forearm, reassuring him. “I have to go right now. I’m sorry for always leaving you when we’re out on a date.” Doyoung utters an “it’s okay,” the taller boy leans down to kiss him.

“I think he’s bringing the car,” Doyoung sighs, but Jaehyun hears him.

“Want me to give you a ride?” Jaehyun asks, eyes avoiding Doyoung.

“Sure,” his voice almost fading to a whisper. Admittedly, Doyoung felt tense. It was the fact that Jaehyun wasn’t mad at him after everything that happened between them. Why it felt like Jaehyun has forgiven him?

Jaehyun and Doyoung walk to the parking structure that was a block away. They walk side by side. They were too close that their hands brushed against each other. “Is it that one?” Doyoung points at the car parked at the very corner.

“Yes, Doyoung,” Jaehyun reaches down his pocket for the car key, unlocking the car. Doyoung stood hesitant by the passenger’s side.

“The door is unlocked,” Jaehyun says pointedly, noticing Doyoung frozen in his spot.

Doyoung looked down to fix his gaze on the number painted on the floor. “Listen, Jae—”

Lean arms wrapped around Doyoung’s waist, and Jaehyun’s lips are pressed against his. It felt different, _so different_. Doyoung’s hands find either side of Jaehyun’s face, pulling him closer. His mind was clouded seconds ago, now it was filled with only Jaehyun, Jaehyun, Jaehyun. Out of all the situations Doyoung can picture himself in, Jaehyun has his fingers carded through his hair as he deepens the kiss.

“I’m engaged to Taeyong,” he kisses Doyoung chastely, yet it slowly becomes sloppy. Jaehyun leaves open mouth kisses on his collarbone and pulse. Doyoung lightly pulls on the other’s hair, suppressing a moan.

“Who proposed?” he asks, voice almost hoarse.

“It’s arranged,” Doyoung’s expression changed, he stares blankly at a short distance. “I’m not happy,” Jaehyun suddenly admits, his free hand unbuckling Doyoung’s belt.

“You didn’t do anything about it?” Doyoung struggles to speak. Other than holding back a whimper, he didn’t know if it would sound harsh.

“No,” Jaehyun whispers. Doyoung, having his legs wrapped around the boy’s body, brought Jaehyun closer.

The car windows were evidently fogged up. Finding their discarded pants, they decide to rest before driving to Doyoung’s place. Jaehyun wrapped his arm around Doyoung, and they stay in that moment. It was already six in the evening when they drove with the windows down heading to Doyoung’s apartment. Silence enveloped them for minutes. Doyoung decided that they should stop by a bubble tea shop before getting back on the road. It was half an hour drive, to be fair.

“When’s the wedding?” Doyoung asks before taking a sip of his boba.

“In three weeks,” Jaehyun’s eyes stared at the road, taking a quick look at Doyoung. “Can you?” Jaehyun asks. He takes Jaehyun’s drink and pokes a straw before giving it back to him.

“That’s—”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun’s tone changed quickly.

Doyoung turns the key to his apartment. He was filled with guilt, and betrayal. Barely opening the door, he sees Johnny on the bed. His laptop rested on his thighs as he typed.

“Babe,” Doyoung’s eyes fixates on Johnny.

“Yeah?” Johnny puts down the laptop beside him as Doyoung runs towards him. After what happened between him and Jaehyun, it made him realize that at the end of the day, he dedicated his life to Johnny. Literally and metaphorically. Tears rolled down his cheek, and Johnny pulls him into a hug.

He wanted to stay in this moment forever. Doyoung never knew what he was looking for until he saw Johnny. Jaehyun? That was in the past. Love is a complicated process, finding love and committing to it. Doyoung is dating a smart, caring, and understanding man. He would call himself _lucky_.

☾

Jaehyun got into drinking since he got back with Taeyong and being greeted “lovingly” at his father’s home with an arranged marriage announcement. Other than that, he also wanted to ask Doyoung about him and Johnny. However, Doyoung was stubborn and didn’t answer a single question about it. To add to the fact that Doyoung didn’t even tell him what Johnny’s last name is.

Bottles and bottles of beer are placed on Jaehyun’s bedside table. Doyoung is flushed red as he takes a sip from his fourth bottle. “You’re not a heavy drinker, you should stop,” Jaehyun suggests while opening his second bottle.

Doyoung ignored Jaehyun and stared at the television. Jaehyun doesn’t understand why, but they were only watching music videos. It wasn’t that deep. “Doyoung!”

Doyoung reaches for the remote and lowers the volume, “Jaehyun.” The other nods signaling the older boy to continue.

“I love Johnny. I can’t stress it enough,” Doyoung pauses to open a bag of chips, “I don’t know how to explain it, but my love for him outweighs my desire of coming back to you.” Tears well up in Jaehyun’s eyes. Doyoung hasn’t been that open to him since then. He honestly thought he pieced out who and what Doyoung is and what he is capable of. It all made sense to Jaehyun that there were still sides of Doyoung he hasn’t seen.

In the end, he was okay with what Doyoung said. He loves Taeyong since they were in high school, and Jaehyun guesses that maybe those feelings he had for Taeyong was something he cannot replace. “Doyoung, I understand you. I feel the same towards Taeyong. It’s like whenever I look at him, I—” Doyoung covers Jaehyun’s eyes with the palm of his hand as he kisses him.

“I’ll go now,” Doyoung untangles himself from Jaehyun, straightening his shirt.

☾

It was precisely common sense to know that Johnny would react violenty. Doyoung would prepare himself for that after seeing how he reacted when he saw Taeyong. He loves Johnny and only “liked” Jaehyun. His relationship with Jaehyun was beautiful, it was simple. He didn’t need anything fancy like five-star hotels or three-star restaurants. With Jaehyun, it was evenings at the rooftop with a picnic basket or running through dark alleys just to get to the nearest 7/11.

“Doyoung,” Johnny looks at him intently.

Doyoung sits beside him, heart beating out of time. He didn’t hesitate, “I kissed Jaehyun.” The sound of “defeat” coming from the laptop echoed in the room in time with what Doyoung confessed.

“I know,” he held Doyoung’s hand shakingly.

“How did you—How?” Doyoung stuttered.

“I mean, not that you guys—” Johnny flails his hands, “because I saw your photos and you’re not good at hiding stuff.” Doyoung suddenly remembers that his notes app had poems he wrote whenever he thought about Jaehyun. Johnny knew that this was going to happen. He trusts Doyoung, still.

Johnny brings Doyoung into a hug, “it’s okay, bunny.” Involuntarily, he brushes the hair away from Doyoung’s face. They sit in silence, Doyoung’s head resting on Johnny’s shoulder.

“I’m happy that he’s happy with Taeyong, but I’m even happier that I’m with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i posted the exact same story on another account and just turned it to dojae <3


End file.
